The Little Mermaid: Ariel's All New Undersea Adventures! - Volume 2 - Stormy, The Wild Seahorse
The Little Mermaid: Ariel's All New Undersea Adventures! - Volume 2 - Stormy, The Wild Seahorse is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 20th September 1993. It got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 7th March 1994. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 3rd July 1995. Episode Info In STORMY, THE WILD SEAHORSE, Ariel's stubborn streak gets her into trouble when she disobeys her father and tries to tame a wild seahorse. Then, in THE GREAT SEBASTIAN, Sebastian is named Atlantica's "Ambassador of Peace" and, with Ariel's and Flounder's help, must stop a plot to take over Triton's kingdom. Trailers and info Original 1993 release 'Opening' # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) (with voiceover by Pat Sharp) # Peter and the Wolf # A Muppet Moment (The Great Gonzo clip) 'Closing' # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". 1994 Re-release # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1994 (Friend Like Me) with clips of "Aladdin" and "Beauty and the Beast". # Bambi (Now Available on Video) (Voiceover: John Sachs) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1994 Videos with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". (With In Harmony and Ariel's Gift in US Videos) # Aladdin (On Video This Autumn) 1995 Re-release 'Opening' # Walt Disney Classics Range (Early 1995) - Basil, The Great Mouse Detective, The Sword in the Stone, and Bedknobs and Broomsticks # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Winnie the Pooh", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs" and "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures"). # The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures Videos with clips of "Saltwaters Sisters" and "Ariel the Ballerina". 'Closing' # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:VHS Videos with Beauty and the Beast trailer (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics Range children's trailer from Early 1995 (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1994 trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Disney Videos children's trailer from 1995 (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Peter and the Wolf trailer (announced by Paul McKenna) Category:VHS Videos with The Lion King trailer (1995-1996) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Disney uk vhs October 1992 release Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:Cinderella Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Category:Basil the great mouse detective Category:The prince and the pauper Category:Robin Hood Category:Petes dragon Mary Poppins bedkobs and broomsticks Category:Walt Disney home video high Category:Intro the little mermaid stormy the wild seahorse Category:Disney uk vhs October 1993 release Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video 1 Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Peter and the wolf Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video 3 Category:And now a muppet moment the great gonzo cilp Category:Stay tuned 1993 Category:Walt Disney Home video Category:Start the little mermaid stormy the wild seahorse Category:End the little mermaid stormy the wild seahorse Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video 6 Category:The little mermaid a whale of a tale stormy the wild seahorse double bobble